PLAYLIST
by mawarbiru
Summary: Alunan melodi penuh makna dan perasaan dalam suatu memoar yang berkecambuk dalam hidup yang menanti suatu akhir dalam cerita. "I play a song on my playlist. I want to just play it along. I want to play in it now. But i Can't play until the climax" [Jaehyun][NCT] a songfic. Chaptered


**PLAYLIST (PERFECT-ED SHEERAN)**

 _Disuatu hari yang basah..._

Langit sang ibu kota tampak gelap saat menitikkan ratusan liter air ke bumi untuk memenuhi kewajibannya.

Membasahi bumi.

Jaehyun berlari menerobos tetesan air itu dengan tas diatas kepala sebagai pelindung dari hujan-walau hal itu tidak mengubah apapun- menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang Ia sebut tempat tinggal.

Berkat usaha tanpa hasil yang ia lakukan, Jaehyun berhasil sampai tempat tinggal dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Basah kuyup seperti itu dapat membuat Jaehyun terkena demam hari itu juga walaupun hari ini, malam ini tepatnya, yang merupakan malam yang istimewa dan penting.

Setelah membersihkan dan menghangatkan diri, dia segera duduk disofa dekat pintu menuju balkon dan menghidupkan radio tua yang menyimpan banyak memory bagi lelaki ras Asia tersebut.

 _"Now, we will play our playlist, Perfect by Ed Sheeran"_ ucap si Penyiar radio dengan logat Inggrisnya yang kental.

Alunan lagu mulai terdengar dan suara merdu penyanyi terdengar indah ditelinga sehingga membuat siapapun yang mendengar lagu itu merasa menyukainya.

Sadar, jikalau Jaehyun ikut bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang tak kalah merdu dengan penyanyi tingkat internasional sekelas Ed Sheeran dengan penghayatan penuh sambil mengingat memori dibalik lirik lagu tersebut.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Jaehyun memutar memori seragam didalam otak sambil menyinkronisasikan dengan foto foto yang tertata rapih diatas lemari pendek yang memperlihatkan dua insan tertidur berbalut selimut tebal dan menggunakan _hoodie_ merah dan abu abu.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul memperhatikan foto itu. Memandangi seseorang yang terlelap disisi Jaehyun yang ada didalam foto.

Jaehyun ingat, adik orang itu yang memfoto mereka ketika tertidur.

Jaehyun ingat, kala itu angka hidupnya belum menyentuh angka 20. Kala itu dia dalam masa memahami perasaan. Sesuatu tak kasat mata yang dapat memengaruhi pikiran dan kontrol diri seseorang.

Sesuatu yang abstrak, namun dapat membuat manusia bertindak luar kemampuan atau bahkan diluar akal sehat.

Kala itu, Dia ingin memahami apa itu yang orang orang sebut dengan 'cinta'. Sesuatu perasaan abstrak yang memenuhi pikiran dan persaan.

Sesuatu yang merupakan awal dari penciptaan dari kehidupan baru akan akibat dari sesuatu itu sendiri.

Namun, Jaehyun bahkan tidak menemukan jawab yang ia cari-cari.

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_

Jaehyun terkekeh kala ia mengingat ruangan kecil ini hanya berisi debu dan kotoran. Udara dingin menusuk, selembar kain yang tak cukup tebal ataupun lebar melindungi dua makhluk dari udara yang menusuk kulit dan tubuh mereka dikala seluruh perabotan tak datang tepat waktu.

Dingin lantai yang menyesakan tak melunturkan lengkungan bahagia di bibir insan insan itu.

Dihiraukanlah udara dingin membekuk tubuh tanpa ampun. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam dekapan masing masing.

Semua memori itu tetatah indah dalam ingatan Jaehyun bahkan lebih dia ingat ketimbang masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan warna.

* * *

 _veilchenblau_

* * *

Hujan mulai mereda. Sinar Matahari enggan menampakkan dan digantikan oleh sinar temaram Rembulan yang menenangkan.

Jaehyun telah siap dengan setelan jas putih yang indah sambil menunggu 'seseorang' di dalam gereja.

Seseorang dengan gaun yang indah dan paras yang ayu datang memasuki gereja didampingi oleh seorang pria pertengahan enam puluhan. Semua orang yang didalam menatapnya kagum karena paras indah dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang melekat pada ukiran cantik Tuhan.

Didalam hati Jaehyun, dia berkata bahwa orang itu sangatlah cantik saat ini. Gaun putih itu selaras dengan setelan yang ia gunakan saat ini. Bahkan orang itu tak kalah cantik dari bucket bunga yang ia pegang.

 _'Demi apapun yang terindah nan teranggun didunia ini. Mereka tak ada apa apanya dengan orang itu'_ batin Jaehyun saat orang itu tinggal beberapa langkah dari altar.

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Ikrar mulai diucapkan. Pendeta mulai mempersilahkan pengantin untuk berciuman. Diantara sorak sorai tamu, Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mematap pasangan itu. Tak ada air mata. Tak ada isakan. Hanya ada rasa perih didada.

* * *

-END-

* * *

Pintu tempat tinggal Jaehyun diketuk dengan brutal mengganggu tidur cantik Jaehyun.

Tubuh Jaehyun panas selepas pernikahan tersebut. Dia butuh istarahat agar setidaknya dia bisa bekerja atau sekedar pergi memberi surat izin.

Jaehyun membuka kunci pintu dengan sedikit marah dan lemas. Untuk apa ada orang datang tengah malam hujan seperti ini!? Sungguh! Jika tidak penting, Jaehyun akan membabat orang itu.

Pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakan sosok bermuka kesal.

"Yak! Kalau ada-" tanpa memperdulikan protes dari orang dihadapan Jaehyun mendekap orang itu dengan posesif.

"Jae. Lepas-"

" _Please don't go. Please stay here with me"_ ucap Jaehyun lemah.

"Jae, lep- Jae! Kau sakit?" Jaehyun mengangguk sambil mengarahkan genggaman tangan orang itu ke dadanya "Rasanya sangat panas dan perih. Bahkan demam ini tak ada apa apanya"

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil barangku" lirih bahkan hampir tidak dapat didengar.

* * *

 _Tak akan kulepaskan lagi dirimu._

 _Walaupun harus mengikatmu dengan darahku._


End file.
